


[Podfic] Flowers Are Better Than People (Angel Don't You Think That's True?)

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: "how do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?", Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale knows Flower Language, Genderfluid, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, tagged as M/M because Crowley presents as male for the duration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: CaraMiaKitty's summary:He liked plants more than people, hence his decision to become a florist, and if he liked something, he was utterly incapable of not obsessing over it. When he committed to the study of something, he committed wholeheartedly.So, naturally, he was well-versed in The Language of Flowers.And, looking over his notes, it almost made sense. Almost. There was, in fact, a pattern, between what Mr. Ezra Fell liked, and did not like.The thing was, if the pattern was in fact there, and wasn’t just some insane coincidence, then Mr. Ezra Fell was more than alittlebit of a bastard.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Flowers Are Better Than People (Angel Don't You Think That's True?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers Are Better Than People (Angel Don't You Think That's True?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378298) by [MJ_Spooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Spooks/pseuds/MJ_Spooks). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uctrv5aod31zijs/GO_Flowers_are_better_than_people.mp3/file)

**Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

Update: 07/06/20 - thanks to [ExMarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks) for catching and correcting a few editing hiccups for me!

Go over and check Exmark's works! They're brilliant!

**Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
